haruhis little cousin
by summer.a.McDaniels
Summary: agin bad speller
1. profile

name-ciley ann yates

age-13

eyes-sky blue

hair-burntte

likes-forst,rain,star gazing,midnight,crafst,spind time with family,red,silver,midnight blue,black,anime/manga,dark magic.

dislike-bullies,pepole bining mean and rude.

persanality-hyper,kawaii,lovebly,sweet,modest,will do anything for family,never make angry,always talkes calm when upset.

looks-wears a black long sweater with a crimson red t-shirt with yin and yang symbole with a dragon and tiger,blak baggy jeans that chang into shorts,with a sand head band around you'r waist.

history-loves to use black magic,after her family died she was moved to japan to live there with her cousin haruhi and she knows nothing of the host club.

fav food-strawbarrys,choclit, and penutbutter,meat.

fav school subject-history,sicence,gym,lunch.

hobbie-tennis,tennis,tennis,and did i menchine TENNIS,also likes watchingprince of tennis,along with reading.

specile tennis moves-kikamaru beam,moon vally,teazuka zone,tripel court,burning shot,twist server,jack knive,dunk smash,snake,boomarang snake,also here own moves like ryuu fire,ryu,ryuu spirel,tiger strike lightning shot,thunder boom,wolf's run,wolf's fang and a doves song.


	2. Chapter 2 arriving

Arriving in japan

"well hear i am in japan. i swear on my life i will NEVER get on a plan AGIN!" I shouted out stares from every one."HEY CILEY OVER HERE".shouted uncle as i call him."huh oh hi uncle how are you"?you asked "fine hey you want me to drop you off at ouran"? he asked."yes please". I said and gave a kawii smile."AWWWWWW KAWIII!!!!"shouted everyone around staring at me.  
*few minutes later*  
"well here we haruhi should be on the theird floor at music room "?he said and asked."yea i got it love you be safe see you in a while".i said and walked off.  
"wow this school is hugh" you exclamied and stared at suddenly you were cared off by twins being called haruhi.  
*few secs later*  
"whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" was all that was heard throw out the ever one stared at what they thought was haruhi."hey haruhi why are you crying" asked the tall his all he got as a answer was ".""WHATS GOING ONNNN".shouted haruhi."WHAAA HARUHI."you cried as you hugged her tightly."where is your toy asked haruhi"......"toy you say" asked a creepy."hm" iasked and looked at a boy dressed in a cloke."would you like a beelzenaf" he asked."yes please" i said in a small voice."hmm ok" and he walked over and handed you one."thank you".you said while giving him a hug."'t he'll curese you."shouted the tall blond."he wouldn't be abely too." you said."huh" asked everyone exseped the cloke boy and he awnnsered  
for you."i can't curse some one who also studes black magic"."WHAT" they all shouted."is that true?" asked haruhi."yep" you looking around at the room."haruhi what is this place?"you asked."its the host club were i work" she said.  
"oh....oh yeah and if you too ever do that agin i'll curses you and turn you in to a frog."you said calm as a cucumber."uh oh shes angry with you two".said haruhi.  
"you still haven't intrudes your self "i at them."i'll introduce us" said the one in the cloak."im umhito nekozawa the one freaking out is tamaki" he said as he pointed at the tall blond,"the one with glasses is kyoya,the twin on the left is hikaru and the one on the right is kaoru,the small blond is mitsuken hunninozuka,and the tall one is takashi morinozuka."said nekozawa."ok hey haruhi when is school out?"i asked."uh it's only lunch."said haruhi."oh can i stick with you or neko sempie."i asked."well it up to nekozawa sempie and the chairman",said haruhi."ok is that ok with you neko sempie?"i asked."it is fine with me".said nekozawa sempie."thank you."isaid "i'll ask the chairman"  
i said and walked to the main office with nekozawa.  
*at the main office*  
"mister chairman may i go to class with nekozawa sempie?"i asked  
"well i don't see why not" he said."thank you" i said and walked off with neko sempie  
"you don't have to call me sempie."said nekozawa "oh k".you said "but what do you want me to call you."i asked."hmm call me umhito-chan."said nekozawa."o-o-k-k."i sang  
"hehehehe."he laughed "you have a beautiful voice" he said."no im a very bad singer."you suddenly stop "don't ever say that agin."he said in a very seriouse tone."huh why?"i asked."because its not right to say such things about your self it's degrading you'r self."he said "oh im sorry."i said."did your family say things that make you desgraide yourself?"he asked."no my family was the best ever".i said."then why do you do that?"he asked."im not sure."i said."wait what do you mean was?"asked umhito-chan."they died."i said sadly."oh i apologies"said umhito-chan."why its not like it was your fault.""i know but still its sad".said umhito-chan."yeah it is but there's nothing to be done,all we can do is hope." you said"well come along we should get to class be for we'er late."umhito-chan said.  
*a few houres later*  
"so basicely i have to go to the host club?""yeah basically."umhito-chan said a bit disappointed."you could come with if you want would be boring with out you too join me.i don't want to be stuck with those twin's alone."i had said."well i geuss but just this once i have a club to attend to."said umhito-chan"thank you very much umhito-nii-chan."i said."so im your older brother now."asked umhito-nii-chan amused."uh uh well um i hope you don't mind."i asked and looked down at my feet."i don't mind hahaha now don't look down you might run into some one now do we?"ni-chan asked"haha no that would be bad nii-chan."i said while chuckling and rubbing the back of my neck."well here we are"nii-chan said well i opened the door and walked into the pirate era like them."well this is intresting huh nii-chan?"i asked. "yes very,oh haruhi i will give you and you'r cousin a ride home today ok?"asked nii-chan"yeah ok im fine with it as long as its ok with her seeing she don't take to people so easy."said haruihi"ok we accept your offer onii-chan thank you." i said. "ahahahahha no nekozawa sempie brain washed uhhh you know we never got you name."said tamaki."my name is ciley ann to meet you."i said and gave a kawii smile"ahhh kawii."came as a replied to my smile  
from every one but onii-chan,haruhi, kyoya,and -chan just smile along with the others."hmmm how would you like to work with us to help pay back the debt that haruhi owes us?"asked kyoya."i will join on two condision."i said and looked at him."well what are this coundion?""one when ever onii-chan comes no flashlights,and last i get to help choose the themes."i said."well what do you think tamaki?"aasked tamaki."well i don't know."said tamaki"hmmmm .....sigh ok but no curese."no promises."i said glareing at the twins who were about to shine a flashlight."don't even think about it."i said and scowling at the twins."what are yuo going to do if we don't?"challinged the twins. oh you'll see.  
i thought.  
*and they did it anyways*  
onii-chan as he ran off to hes club.  
ALRIGHT THATS IT.i shouted  
hikaru kaoru i challenge you two to a tennis match.i said  
fine,your said without thinking  
come on haruhi we have a match nya!i shouted acting like kikamaru.  
sigh stay calm get change.  
nya ok oishi lets go i said bouncing away when suddenly  
*motor sound*  
one laghued  
nya who that oishi.i asked  
thats haruhi  
haruhi why are you calling her eiji,and why is she calling you asked  
oh that happens when were in our tennis mode or one of them were doubels partner's." said haruhi. "can we just get on with the match."asked hikoru and koaru.  
sure lets go nya.i said  
wait eiji we need to said.  
nya ok oishi.i said  
*at the tennis court*  
nya tama-san can you ref?i asked  
tama-san  
alright this is the best of one what should i call the team's?asked were the golden pair.i said. were the the twins  
alright shake and tama-san  
what do you mean choose?asked devil 1  
nya just say rough or smooth.i said  
uh why?asked devil 2. so we can see who haruhi  
uh ok devil 1&2  
nya alright.i said and spund the racket  
it landed on to tama-san  
*we'll skip the match*  
6-0 winner's the golden pair,annonced tama-san  
nya we did it oishi.i said as we high fived  
alright time to get back to the club room its almost time to kyoya.  
"awww....ok." i groaned.  
*a few minutes later*  
"ok we need a type for u." said tama-chan.  
"ok" i replied."hmmmm think think think hmmmmmm."  
what about the angel type,,,or or the hyper type....or the gamer type...i got nothin." i said. "what about the singer type?" questioned haruhi.  
"no way nuh uhu nota zilch."i refused...and no dresses!"i shouted at the twins.  
"why not." thay asked "........why should i tell you......?"i asked  
"because we said so."came there reply.


End file.
